Generally, a person has to carry two different types of containers for different consumables such as a perfume and a face cream, tooth paste and a mouth wash, shaving cream and after shave lotion, diaper rash cream and baby cream, hair spray and mousse, shampoo and conditioner, sun screen and moisturizer cream, disinfectant anti-bacterial and soap, hand sanitizer and hand lotion and a water and a drink etc.
The containers may be large and may not be convenient to carry such as in carry on luggage or a ladies purse. New security systems prohibit carrying bulky liquid containers. It also makes it bulky to carry when one is travelling and/or going to remote locations where certain necessary consumables may not be available.